


Adventures

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Femslash100 [22]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Mulan (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Late Night Conversations, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: Belle wants to go with Mulan to see the world instead of seeing what's inside of her books.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for the drabble tag 6: Disney: Belle/Mulan - Adventure

"You don't really want to go on an adventure with me," Mulan spoke as she lay beside Belle in bed.

Belle pouted slightly as she looked at her girlfriend, "Oh but I do," she said as she smiled big just thinking about all the stuff that she and Mulan could do together. "You get to see the world and all I get are the stories in my books."

"But sometimes the stories in the books are better than what I see," Mulan said as she shook her head, sounding almost sad. "I'd take stories in a book over seeing faces of people in poverty or war stricken lands Belle."

Falling silent at Mulan's words, Belle only chewed on her lip not sure how to respond. Not sure if there were words she could say to that. 

Maybe in the end Mulan had a point and she really didn't want to go on adventures with her. But then again maybe she did.

Just to see if it was as bad as Mulan said.


End file.
